Xephos? Are you ok?
by darqussecain
Summary: A story about Xephos going nuts. I try to make this not scary so you don't have to worry about the horror category.
1. Chapter 1

**Valerie Grey(Me)**: **An OC is put in there by my friend so if you don't understand, leave me a comment or review. Shoutout to SweetStonyChild. Image done by AliceInMinecraftia, she is an awesome artist, search her up.**

"Are you ready?" Xephos asked as he held up a steel hammer that had a rubber grip.

Lalna lifted his green goggles from his blonde hair and put them over his eyes, "Ready when you are." Xephos brushed his raven hair from eyes and kneeled on the floor and brought down the hammer on a glowing purple stone and a blinding light filled the room. Lalna and Xephos were thrown backwards and Xephos was screaming in pain. Lalna took off his goggles and blinked repeatedly. When the sight returned from his eyes he looked at the lab, everything was still intact except the smoking purple stone and the light were slightly dimmed. He looked beside him and found Xephos clutching his eyes; he saw blood seeping through his fingers.

Lalna crawled over and squeezed his shoulder, "Xephos? Are you ok? Please answer me." Lalna held his wrists and removed his fingers from his eyes. Dried blood and tears covered his face. Lalna took out a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned his friend's face. Xephos opened his eyes and it was his normal blue eyes for a second then it flickered to completely black then it turned to purple like ink swimming in milk. He looked at him for a second then spoke in a language Lalna didn't understand, "Et occident vos faciam!" Lalna fell backwards and stared at him in horror then the lights came back in full strength, Xephos' eyes turned back to blue and he passed out. Lalna sat there looking at him for a while then snapped back into reality. He slung Xephos over his shoulder, flew down from his lab and carried him to the dorms. He laid him down on his bed and looked out the window, the sun was setting and he was tired, Honeydew came in his pajamas that he had changed previously before and climbed into his own bed. Lalna stared at his own bed then collapsed on his own bed and fell asleep.

_Lalna's Dream_

Lalna opens his eyes to find himself floating above the clouds and Notch stood in front of him; he looked afraid, "Duncan I don't have much time, Lalna you must listen to me, Livid will take over you and you friend will k-." But he was cut off and Lalna was suddenly falling into void and he was suddenly stopped falling and landed in a five by five glass box. He picked himself up and found Herobrine standing in front of him and the only light he could see was the eerie white glow from his completely white eyes. He didn't say anything no threats, no warnings he just clamped his pale hand around Lalna throat and squeezed

Lalna woke up to Xephos standing over him, his eyes glowing purple; he had his hand around his throat. Lalna clawed at his hands and tried to kick him but his legs got stuck in the covers. His lungs needed air but it didn't come to him, he was going to pass out. The covers loosen and his legs could move, he found his strength and kicked with all his might. Xephos staggered but didn't fall, his grip loosened so Lalna could breathe. Lalna kicked again and caught his knee so Xephos fell back and his snarled. Honeydew awoke from the commotion and sat up rubbing his eyes. Lalna jumped out of bed but Xephos was already on his feet and he tackled him to the ground. Xephos managed to get on top but Lalna punched him in the face and his head rolled back. Honeydew quickly on the lights then Xephos spoke again but different language, "Meg foglak találni, és ölni!" Then his eyes turn back to normal and passed out again.

"What the fuck was that!" Honeydew shouted.

"Herobrine." Lalna replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_Xephos' POV_

I woke up in a room made of reinforced metal. There was nothing but a bed, a toilet and a small ceiling lamp. I picked myself up and looked around, there was a three by two window on the wall and I walked over and banged against it, "Help!" I shouted, "Anyone there? Can someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Lalna appeared from the shadows and it fuelled me with anger. I banged at the glass again, "Lalna let me out of here this-" but he raised a hand to stop me.

"Afraid not friend, you have become to unstable and-"

"Unstable? What do you mean let me out of here!"

Lalna ignored me and continued, "Because of they rock we found, you were not wearing protective goggles when the light flashed and you did try to kill me twice so..."

"So I have to stay in this bloody cell?"

"Um yea, unless we learn how to cure you."

"I swear to god Lalna let me out of here now before I-"

"I'm going now," and he started to walk backwards in to the shadows again.

"Bastard!" I shouted before he the shadows swallowed him up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lalna's POV_

I was in my lab at the Jaffa factory working to find a way to cure Xephos. The tests that I ran while Xephos was unconscious didn't make sense so did all the notes. The purple eyes, how he attacked when it was dark. I held my head in my hands. I had to research this further, so I gathered all my notes and flew to my castle.

(Meanwhile)

_Xephos' POV_

A thousand whispers came into my head and finally it stopped and the pain subsided. I hated the voices so much I punched the wall and I expected to hurt my fist but I just left a giant dent in it. '_The light.' _Whispered a voice. I looked up at the stray light bulb on the ceiling and smiled to myself.

_Lalna's POV_

I had to think, the purple artifact was still sitting on my desk, still destroyed. I saw the light catch a faint image on the stone so I looked closer. It was a small picture of an Enderman then I knew who I needed to see.

_Rythian's POV _

I walked into the magic room finding Zoey struggling to make something. I cleared my throat loudly and Zoey turned and hid the materials behind her back, blushing slightly.

"R-Rythian hello," She stammered while smiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She dropped her smile, "N-nothing."

"Ok Zoey what is it?"

She looked to the floor with tears in her eyes, "I lost your destruction catalyst and I was hoping I could make it again. I-I'm sorry."

I sighed and walked forward and raised my hand, she flinched but I put my hand on her head, "It's ok Zoey, come on, I'll teach you how to make it." She slowly took out the materials and placed them on the table, I guided her hands then soon she had made the catalyst. Zoey's eyes brighten then she turned to hug me. I smiled then hugged her back, "I love you know that?"

"I know," She said in my chest. I heard a yelp from outside and let Zoey go and I unsheathed my katar then went outside. I saw Lalna on floor being tackled with Teep's knee on his back with his bow strung and pointed at him.

"Lalna, what do you want?" I snarled.

"If your dinosaur friend can get off me then I can talk," He mumbled.

At a nod Teep got off him then Lalna got up brushing dust off his lab coat. He reached into his pocket then brought out something I haven't see in a while, it stung. I stepped back and Teep growled.

"Recognize this?" He asked.

"Put that away! That is dangerous! Where the hell did you get that from?" I shouted.

He looked straight at me then mumbled, "Inprobus' tomb," as soon as I heard that name I instantly tackled him to the ground. Zoey then stepped outside then gasped. I pointed my katar at his throat, "You know better that enter his tomb!" I shouted.

"Please, I didn't come to fight, I need to help me, just hear me out," I got off him and let him continue, "Xephos experimented with this stone and he wasn't wearing protective goggle while he was doing it, a white light flashed so now every time it gets dark he tries to kill us," I pondered over his word for a while wondering whether or not to believe him but I finally nodded and spoke,

"Inprobus was a follower of Herobrine and Herobrine will take over him soon, we need to stop him, the only way is to bring back someone he has known and loved for a long time, that will lift the curse."

Lalna slowly nodded, "I know someone how can help but I don't know if she is still able to help."

"Bring her here for the sake of our Tekkit world before you destroy it again." Lalna quickly nodded and ran into another direction, and that's when I heard a dwarven scream coming from Honeydew Inc.


	4. Chapter 4

Lalna's POV

I knew what I had to do and ran to a giant mansion. I banged at the door and a man with floppy brown hair and a brown coat rimmed in gold stood at the doorway. I spoke, "I need your help."

Xephos' POV I stared at the lamp then looked around the room to make sure no cameras are watching me. I jumped and did a flip while kicking the lamp in the process. I landed and the bulb had broke when I had kicked it so I just stood there in the darkness. I let Herobrine take over me.

Herobrine's POV

This vessel is powerful. My brother cannot stop me now. I punched the reinforced metal and it opened a hole easily. I stepped though the large hole and enter the brightness of the sun, ugh, I don't know why mortals like the bright sun so much. I was in a basement of some sort and saw a circle rimmed with black and yellow. I flew through it and saw everything coated in white marble. I saw a dwarf playing with a chicken. So this must be the famous Honeydew. He looked at me and said with a cheerful voice, "Xephos! You are ok!" Foolish dwarf. He ran to hug me but I grabbed his throat and kicked him in the stomach and he screamed.

Rythian's POV

Once I heard the scream then I activated my flying ring immediately. Zoey followed and Teep was running underneath us. We flew over the forest and soon we reached the factory. We saw Sjin and Sips holding Xephos back and Toby was tending to Honeydew while Martyn stood over them with an emerald sword in his hand.

Xephos snarled with his purple eyes flickering from black to purple. He closed his eyes then Sips and Sjin was suddenly thrown backwards. Xephos turned to face both of them. Sjin pulled out his mining laser out and immediately fired. The laser rotated in front of his face then disappeared into the air. Sjin took out his sword instead then lunged but he stepped aside. Sjin spun around and tried to stab him but Xephos held his wrist then snapped it. Sjin hissed in pain then fell to the ground. I clicked my fingers and summoned a fireball into my hand and Zoey did the same. I extended my wrist and a continuous stream of fire poured from my hand. Xephos just stood there taking the flames. Zoey threw her fireball but it did nothing. I pulled out my katar and charged forward. He sidestepped but I spun around and slashed at him, catching him on the cheek, he stepped back. Xephos snarled then kicked me in the stomach and I recoiled. Sips stood behind him with a diamond sword and was about to stab him but Xephos spun and grabbed his throat. His nails turned sharp with dark poison tipped on each one. He stabbed Sips and Sips' eyes rolled back then fell to the ground, he was still breathing so he wasn't dead but his veins was a sickly green.

I got up again flanked by Martyn. Martyn charged but suddenly he suddenly stiffened then doubled over with pain then fell to his knees, dropping his sword. I smelled smoke and looked to the forest, it was burning. I looked over and whispered, "Aqua accersi." The forest stopped burning but Martyn had passed out. I heard a scream and looked back, Xephos had grabbed Zoey by the hair and whispered something in her ear, she screamed then passed out with blood in her ears and mouth. I could not believe I was distracted for so long. Anger swirled inside of me and I lunged but Xephos grabbed me by the throat and lifted my into the air, I dropped my sword. He spoke in a thousand voices that sounded like suffering, "Foolish human, you cannot defeat me, I am much too-" "Xephos stop!" A girl voice interrupted. He turned is head slowly obviously angry but his eyes softened. I recognize that voice. Xephos dropped me and I gasped for air. Nilesy suddenly ran to me and held me up to my feet. I rubbed my throat and saw Xephos staring at Ebony with Ridgedog standing next to her. "Ebony?" Xephos said, his eyes flickering back to blue and his voice normal, his head was thrown back and a soul escaped from his mouth, Inprobus, I quickly took out the soul stone I had in my pocket and the soul screamed as it was sucked into the stone. I sighed then placed it on the ground then took out a scalpel, I carved the words 'Enderman' on it and muttered, "Signaveris," Xephos was on his hands and knees, Ebony ran to him and hugged him, "I missed you," She muttered. "Me too," He answered back. She whispered something into his ear then he looked hurt, "I'm sorry," She said and ran back to Ridgedog holding his hand. She waved at Xephos goodbye suddenly they both disappeared.

Hannah quickly ran to Sjin and gave him a lifestone that healed his hand but Sjin quickly dragged himself toward Sips who was still knocked out and veins still a sickly green. I ran towards Sips, while Lalna went to Zoey. "Dæmonium poison, very rare but I have an antidote," I said while taking out a bottle that swirled from blue to purple to red. I put it into a syringe then spoke, " Hold him down," Hannah's hands rested firmly on his shoulders while Sjin grabbed his left arm. Lalna dragged Zoey over then grabbed his right one while Nilesy and Toby secured his legs. I injected the antidote into his arm and he thrashed. Soon, after a minute, he stopped then his veins slowly faded back to its normal colour. Everyone let go then Hannah went over to Martyn and Lalna went to Xephos. I went to Zoey and shook her but she would not wake up. Teep was suddenly behind me with his bow strung, he took off his hood revealing his blue eyes and shaggy brown hair and watched me with sad eyes. I turned back to Zoey and tried calling her name many times but no avail. I hugged her tightly and whispered, "Placuit sanaret..." I closed my eyes and hoped for it to work, then a hand stroked my hair, I opened my eyes and saw Zoey was awake and grinning at me, "Get off me," She mumbled. I laughed then let her go, she pulled down my mask and dragged me closer then kissed me and I returned it and grinned.


	5. Epilogue

_Rythian's POV_

I woke up to the wind howling and the rain pouring. I looked to my side and saw Zoey wasn't at her side of the bed. I sat up immediately and looked out the window. I saw rain beating down on the glass and Zoey under a tree hugging her knees. I got out of bed and grabbed my katar. I walked out to the pouring rain. It felt like needles raining down on my skin. I reached Zoey and she had a scared look on her face.

"Zoey? What's wrong?" I spoke. She didn't answer, I shook her shoulders and she snapped out of her trance.

"R-Rythian?" She whispered then hugged me tightly, "I have a nightmare that you died."

I nodded, "Xephos whispered a curse in your ear but don't worry, it'll go away."

She smiled and hugged me tight. We sat there for a while then she loosened, I let her go and found she fell asleep, I chuckled and kissed her forehead and carried her back to the bedroom.

_Herobrine's POV _

Foolish people, thinking they will be safe, BAH, I will have my revenge and soon they will all die.

** Val: Your Welcome :3**


End file.
